


Reward

by Vault_Emblem



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:07:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26677930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vault_Emblem/pseuds/Vault_Emblem
Summary: Cody helps during a direct attack against the Jedi Temple. Obi-Wan, of course, rewards him for the effort.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 96





	Reward

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe there aren't fics about Obi-Wan and Cody having sex on Obi-Wan's jedi council seat  
> Also, I'm never going to draw clone armor ever again I refuse
> 
> If you want to see the picture at a higher res you can check out [my nsfw twitter @peggingnaesala](https://twitter.com/peggingnaesala/status/1310175716709937153)

This time, the Separatists have gone too far. Well, they always go too far, but until now they have never tried a direct attack against the Jedi Temple, yes, you read that right.

Obi-Wan was busy with the rest of the Council when the ships arrived. How did they got there? Who made them pass through Coruscant security unsupervised? These are still questions without an answer, but they will find them soon, hopefully.

They were lucky there were also some troopers around, because they helped out a lot. Specifically Cody, and Obi-Wan may or may not have checked on him first things first when the ships fired, because he was stationed right beside the council chamber and he needed to know if he was hurt. Thankfully, he was fine.

Together, Jedi and Clones repelled the assault, and the Temple survived with just some superficial damage, something that must still be repaired however.

They reconvene after they vanquish the attackers. Thankfully the council chamber hasn’t been damaged.

“I think what everyone needs now is some rest,” general Windu says after asserting the situation, and the people around him nod. Even Master Yoda is in favor of taking a break.

They begin to walk out, but Cody doesn’t move yet, too busy looking around. He’s never been here, since no non-Force user has ever been allowed inside. This has been an exception so that the troopers could give some help with their firepower.

His gaze falls on Wolffe, who’s helping general Koon walk away with the rest of the group, and he can’t help but to wonder if there will be any consequences for this “transgression”.

As if he sensed his worry - who is he kidding, of course he did - Obi-Wan rests a hand on his shoulder.

“Is everything alright, Cody?” he asks, dropping the title since they’re far enough from the others to be considered alone.

“I should ask you that,” the other replies, “Are you injured?”

“No, thanks to your intervention,” Obi-Wan replies, but he’s not easily swayed and in fact he insists. “Cody, dear, what’s wrong? I can sense your worry.”

“Is just that…” Cody begins, “Will we be punished? For entering where we weren’t supposed to?”

At those words, Obi-Wan expression softens.

“Of course not,” he says, sliding the hand on his shoulder down to take his hand, “You all helped us. Trust me, nobody’s thinking of punishing you.”

That manages to calm Cody’s fears - Obi-Wan has no reason to lie to him - and he finds himself smiling at his general.

“Alright. I believe you.”

He begins to make his way towards the doors, or at least he would’ve if only Obi-Wan didn’t stop him.

Cody turns around to look at him with questioning eyes, but all Obi-Wan does is smiling at him, that thin smile that only means trouble - a smile that Cody not so secretly adores.

“What is it?” he asks, because even though Obi-Wan is clearly planning something, he would at least like to be made privy of what exactly.

Obi-Wan doesn’t answer again, but he pushes Cody with a hand on his chest, and Cody has no choice but to back down and back down… until his legs find contact with something.

Taken by surprise, he falls. It’s then that he realizes that he’s on one of the council seats. Immediately he tries to scramble to his feet, but Obi-Wan blocks him there, hands on his shoulders.

“You know…” he begins, “This is _my_ seat…”

“Ok, it’s very comfy, so what?”

He tries to get up again, but to no avail. Just what is Obi-Wan trying to do?

It’s when he drops on his knees, gaze languid on him, that Cody understands what he’s trying to do.

“ _Oh_.”

“Oh indeed,” Obi-Wan comments, amused.

“This is hardly dignified,” Cody protests, although he has to admit that he isn’t that against the idea, not when he has Obi-Wan in front of him like that. Given that usually it’s the other way around, it’s a nice change - having the High General of the Army like this isn’t something that happens often, or to anyone, after all.

“Take it as a reward,” Obi-Wan says, enjoying the view of Cody sitting on his council seat like it was meant for him.

He goes to caress his legs with his hands, brushing his fingers against those small spots that are left uncovered by the armor, making Cody shiver at the contact. He parts his legs, and Obi-Wan licks his lips as he takes care of the codpiece, resting it on the ground beside them.

When Obi-Wan glazes his thumb against his crotch, he lets out a strangled moan, and when he moves his hand inside in order to touch his cock directly and pull it out of his blacks, he can feel him harden between his fingers in very little time; well, it has been quite some time since they last did it.

“Poor Cody,” he mutters, “I’ve kept you waiting for too long.”

“You did,” Cody bites back, shifting on the seat so that he’s more comfortable. He stretches one hand towards Obi-Wan, grabbing him by the hair and drawing him closer to his crotch, eliciting a groan from him. “But you can always make up for it.”

Obi-Wan chuckles at those words and smirks when, at the teasing lick he gives to the head, he shivers.

“Your wish is my command, my dear.”

He goes straight to the point, taking him in one go, enjoying the strangled moan that leaves Cody’s lips. Obi-Wan can’t help but to smirk around his cock. He gives it a suck and Cody’s entire body tenses.

“ _Obi-Wan_ …”

Oh dear, it must have been really too long if Cody’s already reduced to whining.

In insight, it’s not so bad, especially considering that it’s best to be quick lest risking being found out by somebody, but even then…

Obi-Wan pulls away with a wet pop. He can see the disappointment on Cody’s face, which however turns into something else when he swirls his tongue around the tip.

He goes to lick from tip to base, sucking there. Cody’s gripping the seat’s arms so violently that he might rip them off.

Oh, if only Obi-Wan could take his time. The things he’d do to him…

He goes back to work, bobbing his head up and down, helping himself with his tongue, flattening it against Cody’s cock.

Speaking of him, the poor thing’s trying so hard not to make too much noise he’s begun biting his lip. He’s drawing blood already.

“Kriff… Obi-Wan,” he mutters, eyes focused on the view under him.

Obi-Wan speeds up, gripping Cody’s armoured thighs in order to get some leverage.

His throat is getting sore for the effort, but he keeps going, unrelenting. Cody’s all trembling and twitching, so he knows it won’t take long.

In fact, after another while going at it, Cody comes. His body goes rigid and he grunts, doing his best to keep quiet as he shoots his load right inside Obi-Wan’s mouth while he, dutifully as ever, swallows every last bit of it. Well, it’s not like he could spit it out, given where they are. Thankfully it doesn’t bother him.

He releases Cody, watching how he goes boneless on the council seat. He’d leave him to catch his breath, but given that time is of the essence he doubts he can let him do that; unfortunately he can’t give him a break.

“Can you walk?” he asks, finally rising from his kneeling position, ignoring his knees’ protest for this sudden change.

“I think so,” Cody replies, “But I need…”

Ah, right. Obi-Wan returns him his codpiece; if they had forgotten it, that would’ve been hard to explain without incriminating themselves.

After Cody’s done with his armor, they make their way outside like nothing happened - something they’ve got a lot of practice of back at the Negotiator.

Still, Obi-Wan can’t help but to feel incredibly smug about what he just did and, even though he tries to hide it, he can sense the same coming from Cody.

There’s more though…

He’s not expecting it when Cody grabs his shoulder, stopping him in his tracks, and leans closer, whispering into his ear.

“Just so you know, once we’re alone I’ll have my revenge.”

An involuntary shiver runs through Obi-Wan’s spine at those words, and maybe he begins to walk them faster to his room for this exact reason, much to Cody’s amusement, but he’ll never admit it.

Well, in all good conscience could you really blame him?

[ ](https://ibb.co/9wLHfwK)


End file.
